marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Silk (Cindy Moon, Hero Datafile)
SILK Cindy Moon secret When high school student Cindy Moon was attending a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials, sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation, a spider irradiated by a particle accelerator used in the demonstration, bit Peter Parker in the hand and fell from his hand, it then bit Cindy in her ankle before dying. The first manifestation of her powers happened when her uncontrollable organic webbing accidentally caused her to web up her parents. A man by the name of Ezekiel Sims came and took Cindy away. He trained Cindy in the use of her powers until he realized the totemic predator Morlun was tracking her. He then locked her away in a room that blocked Morlun's detection at the bottom of his tower to protect her from him. This bunker had years worth of food, books, and tapes on the outside world which Cindy watched every day. She knew the code to leave at anytime but knowing the consequences she decided to stay put despite the horrible boredom. Cindy's story was revealed to Peter, now the hero known as Spider-Man, when the Orb released some of the Watcher's secrets and he went to free Cindy. She tried to warn him about Morlun, but he opened the door anyway. Peter revealed to Cindy that he had beaten Morlun, and after realizing she was free, she made an improvised costume of webs and told Spider-Man to call her Silk before going to her parents' home. After realizing that her parents had moved, Spider-Man promised to help her find them. She asked him when Morlun died, but after he told her that he had died twice, she realized that he had already returned from the dead once and attacked him, telling him that he could return again. Morlun, who had indeed returned, sensed her liberation and started his greatest hunt. Peter and Cindy began an intimate relationship and battled some villains together. Silk saved Spider-Man from being unmasked by the Black Cat in live TV. Cindy then joined the Fact Channel so such enormous information center would help her find her missing family. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D10, Team D8 Distinctions At the Center of the Web, Bunkered up for Years, Spectacular Spinner Power Sets SPIDER-POWERS Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Superhuman Reflexes D10, Superhuman Senses D10, Swingline D8, Wall-Crawling D6 SFX: Organic Webbing. When creating web-related assets or complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Spider-Sense. Spend 1 PP to add Superhuman Senses (or step up if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including a Spider-Powers power, you may move your physical stress die to the doom pool and step up the Spider-Powers power for this action. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Spider-Powers power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a Transition Scene. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Rookie D6, Media Expert D8, Tech Rookie D6 Milestones LOST GIRL 1 XP When you refer to the years you spent in Ezekiel’s bunker. 3 XP When you find a lead on your missing parents. 10 XP When you finally find your missing parents, or give up searching. SPIDER-BRIDE 1 XP When you give an asset to, or receive an asset from Spider-Man. 3 XP When you spend a transition scene with Peter Parker out of costume. 10 XP When you fulfill your destiny and become the Spider-Bride, or avert that destiny. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Spider Category:Spider-Friends